


If You

by Kisecchi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisecchi/pseuds/Kisecchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2014, WuYifan has already left the group and Sehun knows whats going to happed next, however, he just don't wanna believe it.</p>
<p>This fanfic is based on the Song If You by BigBang</p>
<p>All the chapters start with a part of the song and the storyline will follow the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You

“She is leaving  
And I can’t do anything  
Love is leaving  
Like a fool, I’m blankly standing here” 

 

October 9th, 2014

“We need to talk” – said the short boy with a sad expression on his face.

He was relaxed sited on the sofa and Sehun was sited in a chair right beside him. Both boys were casually still on theirs pj’s but their postures changed as soon as Luhan said that.

“Is there something wrong?” – asked Sehun surprised by the sudden atmosphere change; just a while ago both of them where relaxing on the sofa talking and laughing with Chanyeol, but now that there were only the two of them things changed. Actually, Sehun didn’t know why did he ask that question. Something was wrong, and it’s been awhile. Obliviously there was something wrong. 

They had been in a relationship for almost an year. And of course, as a couple, they talked about many things. But there was something Sehun was avoiding, he was running away from this issue, just like a little boy runs from his parents when he knows he did something wrong. Sehun didn’t knew if he did something wrong, but for sure he was afraid. It was something Sehun feared since WuYifan left the group. And unfortunately Sehun had a bad feeling that LuHan wanted to talk about it now.

“Let’s go to my bedroom, I need to talk with you in a place where nobody will interrupt us.” – LuHan, just after saying that, stood up and got out of the leaving room towards his room. Sehun did the same, and followed the boy.

“I talked to my parents today, and we made a decision” – LuHan took a deep breath, tears started to escrow down on his face. He didn’t need to say anything more. Even though they have never talked about it properly, Sehun knew he was leaving. 

Sehun started to walk nervously from one side to another of the room. His eyes were full of tears that slowly found their way out, passing through his face and silently falling on the light beige carpet. Sehun stop walking. He was facing the door with his back turned to LuHan.

Even though he wasn’t looking at him, Sehun knew Luhan was still crying. He was trying to be silent, but yet he could hear sad moans coming out of his lover’s mouth. There are no words that could describe how horrible it was for Sehun to hear his love crying like that. Luhan couldn’t even complete the sentence. Sehun noticed that he tried to continue, but the words transformed themselves into sad moans again and again.

Sehun took a deep breath trying to calm down. Still facing the door, unable to look at LuHan “Y-You are l-leaving, aren’t you?” - he said with his voice trembling.

He hears Luhan inhale and exhale with difficulty a few times before his hyung finally answered “Yes – I’m leaving. Y-you know why I’m doing this. It’s…” – as he finishes this sentence and exhale desperately as if he somebody was suffocating him making him hold his breath for a long time.

“I know, LuHan, even though we never talked about it before and I keept avoiding the issue, I always hear you complaining about many things that happen here, things I can’t change”, said Sehun trying to control himself in other not to burst into tears. “It’s just hard for me, you k-kn-ow. After WuYifan left…no even before that, I lost count of how many times I heard you say ‘ I’m gonna leave. I just can’t take it anymore’” – he took a deep breath and continued, his voice was shaking – “It hurts. Listening to you saying those words and not being able to do anything, its just horrib-ble” - his voice failed at the end of the sentence.

The tears now were getting out of Sehun’s eyes quickly. He couldn’t control it. So he just stood there facing the door, and waiting for his hyung to say something. However, the boys just stayed still, crying for a few minutes and hearing each other’s cries, not being able to do anything until Luhan broke the silence. 

“I j-just gonna miss you s-so m-much” he said between the sobs – “But –I-I can’t take t-this anymore” – he started to cry, even harder this time. 

Sehun couldn’t bare being like this any longer, so he took a deep breath and turned to look at his hyung, he found Luhan sitting on his bed, the boy’s back was crawled and he was crying hopelessly. Sehun walked towards Luhan, he sat next to him. And on the exact same moment, Luhan stood up.

**Author's Note:**

> The translation of the lyrics I got from http://www.kpoplyrics.net/big-bang-if-you-lyrics-english-romanized.html#ixzz3fjVOSCOb


End file.
